Arkham City's Dark Knight
by Stuffy Puffy
Summary: The Dark Kight must find out what Hugo Strange is planning. What's Protocol 10? Does the Joker have anything to do with it? If your a Batman fan and loved the game "ARKHAM CITY" then you will enjoy this story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hellloooo! have to say that I am the biggest fan of Batman ever. I've played his game so much that I remember every line! I also have a crush on Batman. *Secret!* He's just my hero and my FAVORITE super- actually... He's not a super hero. He's a demon. He strikes fear into his enemies. He helps save people but The Dark Knight is the demon that takes hold of the night... **

**... **

Batman stood on the edge of a Gargoyle. Police reports have been heard that someone has been stealing Tyger Guard weapon's... Also... Something called Protocol 10 is being planned by Hugo Strange. Batman knew nothing about this plan but he will soon be able to know what it's for...

He glided off of the Gargoyle and scanned the area to see if any Tyger Guards were present... None so far so he kept on gliding. The city was getting too quite. This wasn't normal. Batman landed on a rooftop and hid behind a crate, he peered over and saw Joker's henchmen getting their weapon's ready.

"Have you seen Harley?"

"No, not yet. Why?"

"You didn't hear? She wants full revenge on the bat for leaving Joker to die at the Asylum."

"Really? Nah. That can't be. Batman wouldn't do that."

"I was there when he did it. I saw him take down Joker while the clown himself was full with titan. He looked like a freak."

Batman stood up and walked towards them.

"You sure? I was told that it was a lie."

"Haven't you seen how the Joker looks now? He looks terrible."

"Yeah, but I thought he just had a disease."

"Nah man. The titan is killing him. He's dying-" Batman grabbed one henchmen by the face and slammed him into the ground, the sound of his bones braking was heard and now the henchman laid limp on the ground. The Dark Knight then grabbed the other by his neck and lifted him up "Joker, Now!" Batman said in his angry voice.

The man started shaking "I'll tell you where he is, just don't hurt me! He's at the Steel Mill, waiting for more recruits." "Night-Night" Batman slammed his elbow into the side of the head of the Joker Goon. He then dropped him and contacted Oracle. "Oracle, the Joker is located at the Steel Mill. Send me a map of of the Steel Mill." Batman ran to the edge of the rooftop then flipped off and started gliding.

"I'm getting it right now. But Bruce, don't you think that it's weird how the Joker and Hugo Strange came in the same day?"

"That's what I was wondering. I have a feeling that the Joker is part of Protocol 10. I'm heading over there now to confront him." Batman grappled over a water tower and glided towards North of Arkham City.

"Be careful." Batman hung up on Oracle and received the map. He landed on a street and started running.

He slid under a car and grappled up onto the GCPD building.

"Welcome Inmates!" The Joker was heard all around. "You all are now part of my crew. And the only person you have to answer to is yours Truly"

Batman grappled over to a rooftop and saw thousands of inmates chanting Joker's name. "Get ready! Bye!"

_Joker... _

**...**

**Hello! I'm so scared. My keyboard is spazzing out. Now the 2 key has the quotation marks and the quotation marks key has the sign. This is creeping me out! GAH! **


	2. Chapter 2

**HELLO! Is anyone excited for Arkham Origins?! I AM! I pre-ordered it so I can be DEATH STROKE! HUZZA! Oh my god. Death Stroke is my favorite villain of all time. SO FRICKING AWESOME! Okay... Enough talk. Time for the Dark Knight to RIS**E!

...

The Dark Knight stood at the edge of the Gargoyle that hung from the top of the GCPD building. He saw a black figure jump up a building and wave to him. The figure jumped up and flipped to a nearby water tower "Hello, bats." Catwoman stood up and stared at the Batman. "You know that you do say hello back." She rested her hands onto her hips "So what are you doing in Arkham City?" She asked.

"Protocal 10. What do you know about it?" The bat stared down at her. Selina smiled "Never heard of it." She sat down at the edge of the water tower. Selina played with her claws.

"That's not what I wanted to hear" (**okay. I know that he saves her first and all that but I made a little twist so no hate**) "Hugo Strange."

The cat looked up "What about him?". Batman crossed his arms "Everything.."

Selina stood up "I don't know much but I heard he's been working with the Joker. Planning something secret, just for you." Selina walked over to the edge of the water tower "I've got to run" A green laser was aimed at her forehead.

"Twinkle, twinkle little bats. Watch me kill your favorite cat. HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!"

Batman dove down and pushed her to the ground, the bullet missing them both.

Selina smiled "This place is dangerous. I like it." she looked at Batman "you expecting a kiss?"

The Dark Knight got up "You're not safe here. No one is." Selina got up and flirted "Nine lives, remember?" She then flipped off of the water tower. Batman stared at where the bullet was shot. He scanned the bullet and noticed the angle. _I just need to follow the angle of trajectory. _

* * *

The Dark Knight arrived at the church, three joker goons were outside the front gate. "So when do you think the bats is gonna get here?"

"Soon. All we need to do is shoot his pretty little ass."

"then what?"

"I don't know, bring him to Joker."

"We don't have any guns."

"I told you to get them!"

"No, I told you to get them."

"Oh..."

"Well what do we do now?"

"Take this bat and swing it at his head. Simple."

_Heh... Simple? _Batman dove down and landed on one henchmen, knocking him out cold. "Oh god! It's the bats!" One henchmen swung his bat at batman but Bruce grabbed the bat and turned it the other way around and walled it at the goon's head. The jumped over the other one and palmed his hand into his face, then kicked him to the ground and grabbed his right leg, he twisted it all the way to the right until the bone broke.

When the first henchmen recovered from the bat, he swung his fist at batman but the dark knight dodged and pushed the goon at the wall and elbowed him in the face.

Bruce fixed his gloves and walked inside the church.

**... **

**OH NO! CLIFF HANGER! **


End file.
